


So laut, doch aber so still

by ohhelpusall



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Blood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Second Fic woho, Slow Burn, Weiss nicht wann ich weitere Kapitel posten werde also dont hold your breath!!, anyway, domestic abuse, enjoy kollegen :), that is if you even are holding your breath??
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhelpusall/pseuds/ohhelpusall
Summary: Als Justus Jonas sich für nichts weiter als einen Spaziergang entschied, trifft er auf Skinner Norris, den Erzfeinden der drei Detektive. Doch die versteckte Seite des halbseitigen Jungen, die sich nur selten zeigte, tritt wieder unter den Vorschein. Ob Justus nur Blut geleckt hat und Skinnys Geschichte als einen weiteren unerklärten Fall sieht oder sich tatsächlich Sorgen macht, wird sich noch herausstellen.TRIGGER WARNINGS: Blood, Domestic Abuse
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	So laut, doch aber so still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonyInATrenchcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyInATrenchcoat/gifts), [mizuki0807](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki0807/gifts).



„Keep the nightmares out,  
Give me mouth to mouth.  
I can't live without ya,  
Take me to your house.“ - „Home“ by Daughter

Justus Jonas war beim weitem nicht der Mensch für soziale Versammlungen. Erst recht nicht, wenn diese jedes Lied dreimal hintereinander spielen, solange diese Texte über Geschlechtsverkehr und Drogenkonsum beinhalten. Währenddessen er also in der Zentrale saß und tief versunken in ein Buch las, nahmen sich Peter und Bob den Tag frei und begaben sich euphorisch auf den Weg zum berüchtigten „Planet Evil“. Der erste Detektiv hingegen lehnte selbstbewusst ab und meinte das diese Art von Club immer noch nach all dem was die drei Detektive durchgemacht haben unter seiner Würde waren und lieber sein ausgeliehenes Buch „A Brief History of Time“ von Stephen Hawking zum sechsten Mal lesen wird.

Es war neun Uhr abends als Justus sich eine Auszeit gönnen wollte, indem er Abendessen aß und sich danach für einen kurzen Spaziergang entschied. Die angenehme kühle Luft, die sich leicht auf sein Gesicht verbreitete war nichts weiter als ein Segen, wenn es von früh bis spät nachmittags eine gefühlte Dauer-Hitzewelle gab.

Er schloss das Tor ab und ging den Bürgersteig zum Strand hinunter. Die Straßenlichter, die den Weg beleuchteten und der Himmel nur zur Hälfte die Nacht zeigte, ergab sich als ein ästhetisches und friedliches Bild. Normalerweise ging der erste Detektiv nie wirklich spazieren aber irgendetwas drängte ihn dazu sich diesen Abend zu unterwerfen. Das war schon unerwartet genug aber lange noch nicht so urplötzlich wie die Gestalt einer Person, die sich graduell als niemand anders als der Lieblingserzfeind der drei Detektive herausstellte.

Plötzlich wurde nun Justus etwas übel im Magen und so schön dieser leider zu kurzer Spaziergang war, wollte er nun schnellstens wieder zurück nach Hause und am liebsten sein Buch zu Ende lesen. Aber bevor er auch nur einen weiteren Schritt ausführen konnte, drehte sich der Blick von Skinner Norris in seine Richtung und die angespannte Haltung, die er noch gerade auf der Bank hatte, entwich im selben Moment.

„Na sowas, wen haben wir denn da? Baby Fatso! Genau du fehlst mir noch!“, gab Skinny sarkastisch von sich. „Wo sind denn eigentlich deine treuen Schoßhündchen? Kein Bock mehr auf dich, was?“

Er lachte laut auf, auch wenn es sich, wie Justus bemerken konnte, etwas gezwungen anhörte.

„Ah, Skinner Norris. Ich frage mich, ob ich denn jemanden in letzter Zeit zufälligerweise verletzt habe und mich deshalb mit deiner schamlosen Präsenz konfrontieren muss.“

„Halt's Maul, Spinner“, spuckte Skinny spöttisch zurück.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ich war nicht derjenige, der hier die Initiative ergriffen hat!“, meinte der erste Detektiv selbstbewusst zurück.

„Pah!“

Skinny drehte sich wieder weg. Schon wieder konnte er nichts zugeben. Wie üblich, dachte sich der erste Detektiv.

Nach wenigen Sekunden entschied sich dieser weiterzugehen. Doch bevor Justus auch nur drei Schritte nehmen konnte, erklang erneut die Stimme seines Verfeindeten.

„He, sag mal …“, fing Skinny an, murmelte etwas und fragte nochmal: „Hast’n Feuerzeug?“

Justus blinzelte ihn nur an.

Ein paar unangenehme Sekunden gingen vorbei.

„Sag doch einfach ‚nein‘ und verpiss dich dann“, fauchte Skinny ihn wieder urplötzlich an.

Skinny erinnerte Justus an eine tickende Bombe. Selbst der kleinste Treffer könnte später als Auslöser zu einer Menge unnötigen Problemen führen. Was öfters passierte. 

„Ja, ich habe ein Feuerzeug. Nur die Frage lautet nun, ob ich es dir überreichen werde“, begann der Meisterdetektiv und setzte an: „Lungenschäden, Herz-Kreislauf-Störungen und Krebs würde ich dir aber sicherlich nicht anbieten.“

Er verschränkte sich die Arme und musterte Skinny eindringlich an.

„Bedauerlich das eigene und kostbare Leben so zu verschwenden.“

Skinny Norris hingegen stoß nur ein kleines Kichern hinaus. Seine Hände die anfangs an seinem Jacken-Reißverschluss rum zupften, zitterten jetzt leicht. Sein Blick wendete sich zu Boden, seine Augen dunkel.

„Was denn für ein Leben?“, flüsterte er leise.

Justus war von dieser Bemerkung sofort überrascht. Seine einst verschränkten Arme hingen jetzt lose und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

Von allen Dingen oder eher Beleidigungen, die er erwartet hatte, war dieser plötzliche emotionale Ausbruch nicht einer von ihnen.

Stille.

Keine unangenehme Stille wie vorhin, die einen an ein peinliches Event von früher erinnerte.

Es war eine kalte Stille. Eine die man schwer beschreiben konnte.

Justus wollte dies so schnell wie möglich loswerden.

“Ich…“, fing der Detektiv unsicher an aber kein einziges Wort oder vollständiger Satz begann sich im Inneren zu bilden. Obwohl er als einer der intelligentesten in Rocky Beach gilt, auf was er definitiv stolz ist, war sein Gehirn plötzlich völlig leer.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass er nicht weiter nachdenken musste, was er zurücksagen wollte, da Skinny plötzlich hektisch aufstand und auf ihn zuging, wenn auch etwas zappelig.

Er packte Justus am Kragen seines karierten Hemdes und riss ihn hinter sich auf die Bank. Justus schnappte vor Überraschung nach Luft, wieder ein weiters Beispiel von den turbulenten Stimmungsschwankungen seines Erzfeindes.

“Ich werde mir auch mal einen Gefallen tun und dich zurück ins Pseudodetektiv-Traumland kapitulieren!“, zischte Skinny lauthals.

Justus versuchte zu entweichen aber sein Gegenüber packte ihn zum zweiten Mal an den Kragen und hielt ihn fest, indem er mit seinem linken Knie Justus auf die Oberschenkel drückte.

“Argh!-", machte der erste Detektiv.

“Sowie man dich kennt, Fatso, wirst du mich das nie vergessen lassen.”

Sein Mund, seine Nase und seine Wangen zeigten nichts weiter als pure Wut, aber Justus Jonas konnte die Tränen nun deutlich sehen, die sich langsam aber sicher in seinen Augen bildeten.

Da das Licht auf Skinnys Gesicht fiel und jedes Detail präsentierte, sah er auch, was wie ein rechtes blaues Auge aussah. Seine Lippen waren beschädigt, sichtbares trockenes Blut auch.

Frische Wunden, dachte sich Justus.

Der erste Detektiv folgte einem Impuls. Einen der sich entweder noch als Neugier oder Sorge herausstellen musste.

“Wer hat dir das angetan?”, fragte er nun selbstbewusst, auch wenn sein Oberschenkel anfing ziemlich zu kribbeln aufgrund des enormen Druckes die Skinny mit seinem ganzen Gewicht versetzte.

Skinnys Faust die noch vor kurzem kaum darauf warten konnte, dem Schlauberger die Nase zu brechen, wurde plötzlich schräger und verlor die Spannung bis sie dann endgültig schwer auf Justus linke Schulter fiel.

Die erste Träne fiel.

Die kalte Stille tauchte wieder auf. Dieses Mal stärker und angsteinflößender.

“Das würdest du jetzt gerne wissen, was, Jonas?”


End file.
